When Green Meets Blue
by Dereksgirl13
Summary: Just some short romance that I have written! Suck at summarys! Rated M! Watch out. Behive my warning!
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

Why won't anybody leave me alone? I ran from the living room, toward the hallway in which our rooms are, and ran toward the attic door. I walked into the attic and found a tiny spot in the back of the room with less dust, between the wall and a dresser. I sat there in my own thoughts until I heard the attic door open. My breathing stopped, my heartbeat was thinking that I was running a marathon, and I moved closer into the wall, closed my eyes, and prayed to look invisible. After a few minutes later, I sensed someone was watching me, but I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it was. I all ready knew that answer. Who's the only one that can move really quietly when trying to examine something or someone or just moves very quietly? Derek.

"Hello, Derek. How are you?" I called out, testing my limits. It sounded like startled him and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me happy, but surprised.

"Hey Chloe." he responded.

It looked like he wanted to sit next to me but couldn't because I was stuck in between the wall and dresser still and had very little space. He finally decided to just pick me up, move to where I was sitting, and sat me down on his lap. He let his arms hang loosely around me and when I looked at him I could see his cheeks reddening.

"Umm..." I answered his embarrassed reaction. Without really thinking about it I traced the outline of Derek's abs through his shirt. Tori shrunk his clothes just to make him angry, but he looked a lot better now than before. He tensed for a second before relaxing and closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. He looked so peaceful and I thought about all of the stuff he had to go through. The main thing was that he always wanted everyone safe and when they weren't, he blamed himself for it. I know that's how he was for me and right now looking at him I wanted to help him out a little.

I got up and Derek opened his eyes -confusion present in his features- but before he could say anything, I sat back down, but this time I swung my leg over his "under his belt" part, sat down with caution, and saw that he swallowed carefully, and waited to see if he was okay with me taking the next step. I could tell his lap thought it was more than okay. I felt the blood coming up into my cheeks as I thought of what I was going to do. He cocked one eyebrow up, fidgeted a little underneath me, and tried but unsuccessfully to shrink the new size in his pants.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice a little high. Is it just me or was it getting hot in here? Apparently Derek felt it too, because he pulled at his collar, probably uncomfortable with his shirt on. I looked up at him and tried to put on my sexy act. Which I don't think I really needed because I swore I could hear his pants stretching and his zipper groaning toward the limit. I could definitely feel my cheeks grow warmer.

"You take care of everyone all the time; let someone else help you relax." I didn't sound very convincing but Derek obviously thought I did because he didn't say anything more, just sat there while the zipper was making a splitting sound. He was probably hoping I couldn't hear it, but I could.

I put my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them, trying to get the knots out. I put a little pressure every once and a while. I slid my hands to his neck and started massaging him there too.

After a while I did what I wanted to do since forever. I ran my hands through his hair, and then I started pressing down on the softness with my fingers, drawing my hands back and forth, hearing once again the groan of his zipper. He was leaning his head back against the wall as he heard his zipper groan again and now he closed his eyes, but I can still see him blushing from where I was sitting and how I was sitting. His lips parted and he groaned when my fingers rubbed small circles at the back of his ears.

I'm not going to lie to you; I really want to kiss him right now. Now would be the perfect time. We are all alone, I'm pretty sure no one will interrupt, and I think Derek wants his pants to stop growing and making the zipper groan. I gathered up my courage and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. He knew what I was about to do, he didn't stop me but he did fidget when my body was closer to him, which caused his zipper to groan for the fourth time since I sat in his lap. His eyes flew open, but he didn't move instead he moved his arms around my waist and closed his eyes again.

His lips moved with mine and he pushed on my hips to bring me tighter to him. Oh the things that he can do with those rough hands to make me feel like my body was being set on fire. The fire was starting from my shoulders, where he had his hands rubbing to get me to react, continuing down, through my spine, making me tremble in delight. _Wait, what am I talking about?_ Derek, he's kissing me, I should stop but my body had other ideas and I think his hormones were agreeing with me. He drugged me closer to him, I couldn't even remember if he shut the door and locked it. All I felt, thought about, and sensed, was him. Him holding me, the way no one has held me before. Holding my like I'm an angel that has been sent down from heaven to give to someone that has never had anybody or needed more. I was really aware of his hands as he traced my body figure all the way up to my head, tangling his rough but warm hands, in my hair. His other hand went down and felt the curve at my waist. My mind exploded! I had to pull away to breathe. Derek continued to kiss me down my neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Derek said in between kisses.

But I barely even heard him; I had other things on my mind at the moment. What I wanted to do was be able to feel his abs without this pesky cloth in the way. I pushed him away and he looked at me with hurt eyes. I just smiled at him and pulled his shirt up, understanding he took it off. I looked at his torso and saw scars running down his sides all the way down to his hips and vanished under his stretched out pants. I didn't want to move slowly, but I wanted to torture him with my body. I slowly descended all the way to his hips and kissed at the ending of one of the scars that I could reach without having to pull down his pants. I slowly made my way up kissing the scars, hearing him groan-his pants stretching, demanding to be taken off or opened- made my mind spin and my brain quit and it was telling me that my body knew how to do this, let my body fulfill this task. I thought about all he had to go through in his life and I wanted to make him forget. Forget all the pain and sorrow. I wanted to fill him with happiness.

I finally finished all the way to his neck and now he thought it was his turn to take over and be in charge. He pounced near where I was sitting, so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I waited for him to connect his lips to mine, but he stopped. He looked at me with dark eyes that were only containing one thing; the thing was me, a small image of me, but what surprised me the most was that behind me, were flames. My breath was taken away as his lips rushed back to mine. Derek's hands were going toward the area of where my shirt was. He tugged, but failing to pick it the end up to take it off me. I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled. I had to sit up a little, causing me to drop my legs from his waist and in his face as I pulled it over my head. He looked down at my chest as I was taking off my shirt and remove my hair from out of the shirt. I barely had all my hair out of the shirt, when I think Derek had enough. He tackled me again and started to kiss from the crook in my neck, down and over my chest, down my curves of my stomach, until he reached my hips where my pants where laying at. I grabbed at the top of his arms and pushed until I was on top of him. My lips rushed down upon his and I felt his heart beat faster when I pressed down harder on him. I started to pull at his pants until I saw him look when he heard his belt buckle on pants become undone. I yanked the belt through the belt loops on his jeans and threw the belt into the discarded pile of clothes. I felt him freeze with fear when I tugged on his jeans. I had his pants all the way down to his ankles. I pressed my body right against him and saw his piercing green eyes looking into mine. I slowly started to rub my body all the way up to his lips, where I had to stop to kiss him with pure romance, and all the way down to his boxers. I could feel something move, demanding to be let out. I giggled softly. I was making my way back up when I heard him say.

"Chloe….. I don't think I can do this." Derek mumbled.

I stopped, confused and pissed. I could see and feel Derek staring at my chest so I moved my hair around my body by twisting my head back and fourth.

"Why?" I asked.

"First of all, we don't have protection-"

"No I had and have protection. I have been on birth control before I came to the Lyle House. Now the reason why you don't"-I could feel the heat coming into my cheeks-" have protection, is because you didn't know you were going to have sex and"-I reached up and began to whisper in his ear-" you're a virgin."

I laid back down and saw he was staring at me like he didn't want to be here. I can see he was blushing from when I talked about protection and that he was still a virgin. I really wished that he didn't worry it was going to be fun because I know what I'm doing, it's not like I'm a virgin anymore. I haven't been one since the seventh grade.

I sighed, began to reach for my shirt, and pulled it over my head. Making sure that I get all my hair out of the shirt before hearing Derek once again speak.,

"Where are you going?" Derek sounded sad that I put my shirt back on.

"Well, I can see you're not ready." I answered back.

"What? Not ready? What makes you say that?" Derek wanted me to answer but he knew what kind of answer that was written all over my face.

"When a guy is about to have sex, protection is the last thing on their mind." I answered back with a "duh" at the end.

"I'm not like other guys, Chloe."

Derek looked at me and I tried to take the sad look off my face and smiled but I knew he saw right through it.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know the answer already. But he didn't respond to that, except for a dark red blush that was telling me that he didn't want to say it and was embarrassed over what he just done, I sighed and began my speech.

"Derek, you are not ready to have sex. Just say it. I don't know if you want to, but I definitely know your body wants to though"-I looked down out his over grown size in is boxers. Once he found out I was looking at he started to turn into a darker shade of red-"but you will, maybe not today, but some other day." And with what I said, I turned and left to go downstairs, leaving him alone and half naked in the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

I was walking down the hallway when I smelt Chloe. It was fresh too! Not even 15 minutes old! I keep following it, it led to the attic. I opened the door and looked around. I heard a heart pick up speed when Chloe heard me open the attic door. There was a ruffling sound of cloth scrape the floor as she moved. I followed where the heartbeat sound that was beating and I saw her. My heart stopped and restarted into an irregular pattern. She is my mate, my angel, most of all _mine. _But she doesn't know that. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing through her mouth-trying to be quiet, quiet from what?-her strawberry hair falling past her shoulders all the way past her waist, and her heartbeat was slowing down as she heard nothing since the attic door opened. I kept staring at her, waiting for her to open her eyes to see me.

"Hello Derek. How are you?" her sweet voice wavered, scared if she was wrong.

I was surprised when I heard an intake of breath and then realize it came from me. I looked down and saw her staring at me with curiosity.

"Hey Chloe" I responded.

I really wanted to sit down next to her but where she was sitting; it was only big enough to hold one person. I finally decided to just pick her up, move to where she was sitting, and sat her down on my lap. I let my arms hang loosely around her and when I saw her looking at me, I could feel my cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"Umm..." I heard her answered and realized it was because of my embarrassed reaction. I was staring off in space when I felt small things start to rub my abs. I looked down fast and saw Chloe's little hands tracing them. Tori had shrunk my clothes just to make me angry and to get Chloe to look at me more but I could tell she liked how I look or was surprised every time she would look at me. I felt myself tense for a second before relaxing and closing my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. Her hands were like an open flame on my body, if she didn't stop soon, my mind will explode! I felt her eyes on my face, but I was embarrassed for her to look into my eyes and see any fear.

I felt her get up and I opened my eyes -feeling confusion present in my face- but before I could say anything, she was about to sit back down so I closed my eyes and I was starting to relaxed. But before she sat down, this time I felt her swing her leg over my midsection part, she started to sit down with caution, and I swallowed something that was blocking the air I needed to get into my lungs, and waited to see if she was going to get up. I opened my eyes to see two blue eyes stare back at me. That's when I realized she wasn't going to get up, I could felt my lap was agreeing with what I was believed what she was about to do. I saw the blood go into her cheeks and was confused. I could feel my eyebrows go down in confusion. I started too fidgeted from the little weight above me, and tried but unsuccessfully did not succeed in shrinking the new size in my pants.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I asked. I could feel my voice go up an octave or two. I felt hot all the sudden. I think I was so nervous because I started to pull at my collar, trying to cool off but that was really hard because my angel was sitting directly in my lap, no one will come up and get us or bother us, and we are _alone_. I saw her blue eyes look up at me again and saw a look pass over her face. When I saw that face I thought I was looking at the sun and the beautiful sun was melting me, melting my insides first, then it will make me melt into a huge puddle. I could feel my pants grow about two inches and heard the groan of the zipper. The zipper is groaning because of the weight right above it and that it couldn't go no more. I prayed that she can't hear it, but when her cheeks turned that peach color, I knew she heard it. I was thinking of ways to hide after these moments were over with that I almost didn't catch what she was about to say.

"You take care of everyone all the time; let someone else help you relax." Her voice sounded like angels were singing to me which caused my pants to start to rip and my zipper groan once again. I felt two small hands on each one of my shoulders and she started rubbing them trying to get the knots out. I felt her put more pressure once and a while. She started to slide her hands to my neck and started massaging me there too.

After a while she did what I wanted for her to do since forever. I felt her run her hands through my hair, then felt her start pressing down on the softness with her tiny but wonderful fingers, drawing her hands back and forth, hearing once again the groan of my zipper. I started to lean my head back against the wall, I heard my zipper groan again and now I closed my eyes, but I can still feel the heat coming to my cheeks from where she was sitting and how she was sitting. I felt my lips part and I started to groan when her fingers rubbed small circles at the back of my ears.

I'm not going to lie to you; I really want her to kiss me right now. This would be the perfect time. We are all alone, I'm pretty sure no one will interrupt, and I would love if my pants would stop growing and making the zipper groan. I heard her take in a breath and felt her small, curvy, and warm body move up and down on my body. I knew what she was about to do, I didn't try stop her but I did fidget when her body was closer to me, which caused my pants zipper to groan for the fourth time since she sat in my lap. I felt her small but delicate lips on mine. My eyes flew open, but I didn't move instead I moved my arms around her small waist and closed my eyes again.

I made her lips move with mine and I pushed on her hips to bring her tighter to me. I was holding her like she was an angel that has been sent down from heaven to give to me. I ran my hands down her body figure, all the way up to her head, tangling my hands in her strawberry blonde hair. I put my other hand down and felt the curve at her waist. She pulled away to breathe. I continued to kiss her down her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." I said in between kisses. She pushed me away and I looked at her with hurt in my eyes. She just smiled at me and pulled my shirt up, once understanding I did what I was told. I saw her look at my torso and see the scars running down my sides all the way down to my hips and vanished under my stretched out pants. She started to move slowly, but I wanted her now but I had to wait. She slowly descended all the way to my hips and kissed at the ending of one of the scars that was visible without having to pull my pants down. I felt her make her way slowly back up, still kissing the scars, I heard me groan-my pants were stretching again, demanding to be taken off or opened.

She finally finished kissing all the way to my neck and now I thought it was my turn to take over and be in charge. I pounced near where she was sitting, so I ended up on top of her. I felt her small legs wrap around my waist and I froze. _What am I doing?_ I looked down at her and only seeing her. This beautiful thing in front of me was mine, all mine. I can have her and nobody can take her from me. I strike so fast to demand her lips to mine that I heard her intake of breath.  
My hands were going toward the area of where her shirt was. I tired to tugged, but I failed to pick it the end up to take it off her. I saw her hands grabbed the end of her shirt and pull up. My heart was beating fast as I watched her bring the shirt above her head so slowly that I was mad the moment that she was stalling. She had to sit up a little, causing her to drop her legs from my waist and in my face as she pulled it over her head. I looked down at her chest as she was taking off her shirt and remove her hair from out of the shirt. Her chest was perfect, not too large like other girls but not too small like she had at the Lyle House. She barely had all her hair out of the shirt, when I choose that she took too long. I tackled her again and I started to kiss from the crook in her neck, down and over her chest, down her curves of her stomach, until I reached her hips where her pants were laying at. She grabbed at the top of my arms and pushed until she was on top of me. Her lips rushed down upon mine and I gave her what she wanted. She was everywhere, but then nowhere. I thought I was dying, but to die like this I would take it any day than running from the Edison Group. I didn't notice her pulling at my pants until I heard my buckle of my pants be undone. She yanked the belt through the belt loops on my jeans and threw the belt into the discarded pile of clothes. I froze with fear when she tugged on my jeans. She had my pants all the way down to my ankles. I couldn't do this, but I wanted to. She had her body pressed right against mine and when I refocused my eyes, she was looking at me. She slowly started to rub her body all the way up till her lips were near mine, where we had to stop to kiss with pure romance, and all the way down to my boxers. I groaned again and felt IT grow again. I felt the heat come up into my cheeks and heard her giggle. She was making her way back up when I said.

"Chloe….. I don't think I can do this." I admitted.

She stopped

"Why?" she questioned.

"First of all, we don't have protection-"

"No I had and have protection. I have been on birth control before I came to the Lyle House. Now the reason why you don't"- I was staring at her chest as she was making this speech but before I could touch then she moved her hair so it flowed all around her body. I could see the heat coming into her cheeks from making her do that because of my immature boy hormones-" have protection, is because you didn't know you were going to have sex and"-she crawled up to my ear and began to whisper in my ear-" you're a virgin."

She lay back down and I was staring at her like I didn't want to be here. I can feel that I was blushing from when she I talked about protection and that I was still a virgin. I really wished that she didn't bring it up now. Yea, I'm 16 years old, going on to 17, and is still a virgin! I mean my mate has had sex before with some loser at one of the schools that she has gone to. I heard her sigh and felt her began to reach for her shirt, and pulled it over her head.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sounding hurt that she had to put her shirt back on because I was scared to have sex.

"Well, I can see your not ready." she answered back.

"What? Not ready? What makes you say that?" I wanted her to answer but I knew what kind of answer that was written all over her face.

"When a guy is about to have sex, protection is the last thing on their mind." She answered back with a "duh" at the end.

"I'm not like other guys, Chloe."

I looked at her and I saw her try to take the sad look off of her face and smile but I knew that she was trying to hide it.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" she asked trying to act like she didn't know the answer already. But I didn't respond to that, except for a dark red blush that I was trying to tell her but I didn't want to say it and was embarrassed over what I just done, she sighed, took a deep breath, and began her speech.

"Derek, you are not ready to have sex. Just say it. I don't know if you want to, but I definitely know your body wants to though"-turning into a darker shade of red-"but you will, maybe not today, but some other day." And with what she said she turned and left the attic, leaving me alone and half naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hate this authors note so Im going to be quick! Should I put this chapter in Derek's point of view because I have written this whole story in Chloe's and Derek's point of view for each chapter. So hurry and tell me before the next time Im about to update!**

**CPOV**

I made my way toward the kitchen. I was putting the cookies on the plate when I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I didn't need anyone to tell me who it was. I looked down at the warm arms around me, when he noticed me watching he started to rub his hands up and down on my hips and waist. I moaned back and I forgot about my cookies. I felt my cookies start to slid from my hands.

"Ah! You almost made me drop my cookies!" I started to whine.

But before I knew anything he let go of my waist to grab the cookies and place them safely on the counter. A second later his hands were back on my hips, rubbing slowly and softly. All I felt were his hands tracing my hip line. I leaned against him, wanting all of his weight. I threw my hands behind me and reached for his loops on his pants. Once I found them, I slid two fingers and pulled him tighter to me. Once again he started to rub my hips and I moaned back again only to get a reaction from his pants. I started to giggle at his silly, virgin, boy hormones. He started to growl but thought against it. Instead he pushed my neck at an angle and started slowly but gracefully to give small bits with kisses between them-

"Hey! My innocent eyes! I'm blind! Oh my God! Chloe and Wolf boy is getting it on!" Tori started to shriek.

Derek quit biting my neck to glare at the annoying thing that disrupted his peace moment with his mate. I started to blush at the idea of being Derek's mate. As I looked up at Derek, his eyes had silver in them. _Oh, Kane wanted out too. _I started to giggle at the face that was on Derek's face. I turned toward Tori. She looked at me for a few minutes. Then in a flash she smiled an said she be back in a few. She ran up the stairs and Derek let me go but stood against the counter. I looked back at him but he wouldn't look me in the eye. Tori busted into the kitchen, carrying a plastic object, and stood in front of me with a smile pasted on her face. She turned toward Derek and started to say something.

"I don't know your size but I'm going to give you what I got. But Chloe, we need to change your birth control pills this afternoon when we go the store."

"Why are we going to the store?" I asked, annoyed. But Tori's only answer was her cheeks turning pink and a glare.

"Oh.. um, sorry." I didn't feel like embarrassing her anymore in front of anyone. Great I needed tampons anyway.

"Me too Tori, me too." I answered only for her not to be embarrassed anymore in front of Derek or any guy. I pulled the condom from Tori's hand and looked at it. It was in a yellow package and had size of 7 inches. I looked up at Tori with a surprised look in my eyes.

"7 inches? My god! You gotta be kidding me! Geesh you like big, don't you?" I was about to burst into laughter if she and Derek blushed. First I looked at her, she was like a open flame. I turned slowly and looked at Derek. He was staring at me and once he found out I was looking at him, he looked down, cheeks flaming.

I couldn't take it no more. I busted into laughter. Laughing at Tori's period and size in men and laughing at Derek because he couldn't look me in the eye about sex. All I have to say is that I'm so glad I'm not a virgin anymore! Once my embarrassing reaction was through I looked at the ceiling.

"Size?" I asked Derek.

He looked up from the floor and stared at me then turned to look at Tori. I could tell from earlier his size was bigger than 7 inches. Or at least when it is hard.

"What?" Tori snapped at Derek. "Why can't I know your size too?"

Derek's voice was low but husky. "Because I'm not giving it to you. And you never seen me with my shirt off, only when you catch me and Chloe together but Chloe's the "top" kinda of girl."

I blushed at his answer but realized I loved to be on top. It is the best position you can be on when you want to lead. I had to stiff a giggle that was rising to my lips, but I couldn't stop it in time and they both heard it and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Derek answered but when I went to met his eyes he turned back toward Tori. But Tori was already turning around and leaving the kitchen door close right behind her.

After a few minutes of silence, I walked up behind Derek, who was still staring at the spot where Tori left. I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I waited for what seemed a long time and I was thinking he wasn't going to hold me. I started to move away only to be caught and lifted off my feet to be left dangling like a puppy. I looked at Derek and was about to start melting when I saw his green eyes.

"What size?" I once again repeated my question from earlier.

Derek's cheeks were reddening before he answered. He started to put me down when he said.

"I don't know." he answered back with a blank, expressionless face.

"How could you not know? You never…?" I left my question hanging on the quiet line that he drew to get out of this conversation. But I knew what he knew what I was about to say.

"No, I never "messed" with myself." he answered once again with a blank face. I felt a smile grow at my lips at the thought of Derek doing that. I looked into Derek's eyes and thought of my life if I did not have him. We be dead if it weren't for him saving us, keeping us protected long enough to know what we were dealing with.

"And why not?" I asked innocently, batting my blue eyes at him.

He stared at me for long time before answering.

"I never found anyone worthy of doing that for." Once he made sentence I knew the subject was closed. I turned to face my big platter of cookies and spread half of them with chocolate icing. Once I was done I grabbed five of them and headed to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

Chloe turned her back on me, grabbing a few cookies on her way out. Once I heard her door close and the soft moans of the springs on her mattress go off, I ran up to mine and Simon's room that we were occupying. It was nothing special just a two bedded, four windowed, two fans, and ugly, faded wallpaper.

"Simon, I need help."

Simon looked up at me surprised that I would need his help. His eyes were looking at me judging what I would need.

"Sure, bro. What do you need?" I could hear in his voice that he already knows. I shifted back and fourth from my left foot to my right. I ran to my bed and layed down. I stuffed my face into a pillow.

"It's Chloe, man. She scares me. I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Derek hasn't been talking to me lately. I think I handle the sex topic a little bit differently than Derek probably wanted. Him and Simon are always hanging around together and secretly talking and whispering. I asked Tori if she has heard and noticed anything strange happening and her only response is a glare, a stomp of the foot, and a retreating back. 

I mean if Derek isn't ready for sex then he needs to talk to me, right? I mean we aren't having any three some here, between me, him, and Simon. And if so, they have another thing coming.

I'm on the second floor, in the back part of the house looking at Derek and Simon chat once again, alone. On the second floor there is a den; the window sill in the corner of the room is my most favorite spot in the house. No one can see me in the corner and Derek can't even smell or track down my scent once I sit down in this corner. I actually feel like myself when I sit in this corner. My little spot in this dreadful world; I feel like I actually belong somewhere and I actually matter to planet earth but one thing I learned is to never get too comfortable or attached to something of someone.

I can hear Tori coming up the stairs probably in search for me again. She wants us to go shopping and I told her time after time I don't go shopping. I can hear Andrew moving around in his office on the first floor, all the way on the other side of the house, but the only people I cannot hear are Derek and Simon.

I don't know if I should confront Derek and demand what his problem is **(AN: srry but like I had 2 say it….. Twilight…. u jus got 2 luv it!) ** or wait and let him play his first card. If he doesn't by the end of the week, there will be hell to pay. Since today is Tuesday, I will give him until Monday afternoon until I make my decision.

SPOV

Derek is a big freaking mess. He is so love drunk **(Another AN: I listin 2 dat rite now!) **about her. No wonder why he's freaking out about sex with her. I mean who wouldn't? She's beautiful, smart, maybe not so graceful, but caring, and she sees my brother as who he really is. Not some monster that needs to be locked up so he won't hurt anybody else, but someone that gets judge on the first expression. Just one look on him and people are afraid and feel a sense of unease.

Chloe has really been out of it these few days. All day long she goes into the corner, on the second floor, watching us; watching our every move like a hawk. She thinks no one can see her but I can see past the little façade and see all the pain that she is in. Her powers hide her, they engulf her into some mysterious darkness that only necromancers are allowed to see and feel.

"…..She's watching again." Derek's voice brought me out of my little observations and such.

"I know. I can feel her dark presence lurking in the same corner for an hour now. Derek there is something wrong with her or her powers."

I did not get response back for which I not surprised. Derek has been out of it but not as worse as Chloe; Derek may be quiet from time to time but when it comes to Chloe he was all ears, eyes, scents, and so on. He's been in his own little world and sometimes it takes me hours just for him to snap back onto earth's gravity chain. It is like he unhooked his cord, the only thing that is keeping him found, is broken or taken off by him or something. I am sure the something has something to do with Chloe, but for now we have to keep our secrets to ourselves until we figure out what is wrong with Chloe.

"I hope we can figure out the problem before it gets out of hand."

Even though I said this looking down, I still saw Derek's head jerk up to look at my face even though I wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. This time the only life response I actually got from him was a grunt of what? I don't know, maybe it was agreement or disagreement but all I know is that he doesn't like or doesn't know what step we are going to take after the problem at hand is solved. Hopefully by Monday we will have the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't written in like FOREVER! And I'm sorry about that. School has been so nerve wracking! Sometimes I just felt like smothering my face! I have written a LONG story and hopefully will choose a day to update each week. So, my little readers, here is Chapter 6!

(CPOV)

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Water slowly dripped from the faucet into the bathtub of water below. I could see as the water droplet started to form, about to fall, and how the water beneath it rippled.

It has been three days. Three days since I had made that promise and it feels like it has been years since he has talked to me. I know he is strong minded and all but God! I miss my boyfriend. I can feel myself slipping into a depression.

It is getting so worse that I let Tori take me shopping. All I wanted that day was to get out of that house before I go insane. Everybody looks so depressed and tired all of the damn time. All depressed because our genetics kinda made us uncontrolled "unique" freaks.

As a little kid, I always wanted some kind of power. To be able to fly or to become invisible. But no, my childlike imagination had to do the easier and much cooler powers. Necromancy. That's my "superpower". To raised the dead? To control the dead? What good is that to me?

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I could hear everybody outside the bathroom door. I can hear Tori breathing impatiently and shuffling her feet waiting for Simon to get done on the computer. Andrew in the kitchen, reading his newspaper, drinking his coffee and humming off tune. Derek in the library, turning pages after pages of books after books.

Everybody so busy but then everybody wishing that everyday wasn't the same. Been hiding from the Edison Group for over a month now. I'm surprised that haven't tracked us down yet. I mean we do live out in the middle of nowhere. It is miles, I mean miles, that separate us from any city limits. I don't even know exactly where we are.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The bathwater was starting to turn cold. I guess I will have to leave the peaceful bathroom and face the real world soon. Guess it is better to just get it over with.

(DPOV)

I could hear Chloe shifting in the bathtub, hear her breathing slow and relax, and the water sloshing around as I could picture her standing to get out.

Images flashed through my head. Her standing there, dripping wet. Her body freshly washed and waiting to be touched. My fingers tracing the fine curves of her small waist, going over her nice, firm ass, and finally ending with the curves of her legs.

I could feel myself become excited, knowing that if I walked into that bathroom , that she would be there. Ready for my touch and to give herself completely to me.

It took every ounce of my will power not to join her in the bathroom at that moment. I needed to find out what was wrong with her,

That is what I have been doing the past three days. I have been in the library, reading and searching book after book about necromancy. Trying to learn about every advantage and disadvantage that could affect her and everybody that is around her.

But every book says the exact same thing. And nothing can really describe what is wrong with her. In the books it doesn't talk about a person with the powers of necromancy having anywhere near the amount of power that Chloe has.

The Edison Group must have really done something to her genetic make-up to make her this powerful. The law of physics and of Mother Nature say that necromancers can only have a certain amount of power because too much can damaged the soul and lead to the end of the world.

Too much power can overtake somebody, anybody, if they don't know how to control it. And by the way how Chloe accidently raises the dead in her sleep, can control more than the average necromancer, and the dark aura that is always around her proves that she has too much power and cannot fully control it.

The thought of my mate having too much power, frightens me. She is so tiny and can barely defend herself. Why does it have to be her? My mate? The one who has to constantly be ready for everything that happens?

What scares me the most is, I can't protect her from everything. That I can lose her to something that I cannot fight.


End file.
